


Broken souls

by nightskyblufaith



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apologetic steve rogers, Civil War fix it, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Character(s), Peter Parker Whump, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Stony Feels, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskyblufaith/pseuds/nightskyblufaith
Summary: It's all gone to hell the moment Civil war began. Now Peter is dealing with the aftermath as his two dads are fighting for normalcy.In trying to stay afloat, Peter may be in even graver danger than his fathers could ever imagine . But broken souls take time to heal don't they?It's just that Peter may not have the time his fathers desperately need.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh...im.in love with all the pain in civil war that I couldn't help myself..
> 
> As usual I own nothing..

An evening as Spiderman is just what Peter needs to blow off some steam. The problem was that he was grounded. Like for eternity.

"Stupid civil war ruining everything " Peter huffed.

The war between iron man and captain America was needless to say, brutal but it was even worse when both of them are your adoptive parents and one of them manages to rope you into fighting another.

This wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was seeing your dad almost plead for your Pops to see reason behind those stupid accords. And your Pops throwing sense down the garbage chute for some dude with a metal arm.

And was it mentioned that during the whole civil spat amongst non-communicating husbands at the air space, Peter had single handedly stopped the whole battle. Well all he did was get thrown around like a rag doll by the freakishly huge Giant man and get injured enough for iron man to remove his mask.

Well schitz.

Peter absentmindedly kicked a pebble across the street when his phone buzzed him of an incoming text.

Irondad: where are you?

Peter sighed and texted back.  
On my way home. Try not to call the national guard or sth.

Irondad: if you're not home In the next fifteen minutes, then I am calling the iron suits to bring your teenage self to the tower.

Did it seem like everything was okay? Nope.

Peter was never the one to disrespect his dad. He had never even imagined his Pops driving his shield down on his dad's heart in order to save some guy . Peter rubbed his eyes furiously as he made his way to the tower but stopped short.

He really didn't want to go home where all his happiest memories were now tainted with so much pain.

"Screw it.. I'm going on patrol" Peter cursed  
His makeshift suit was nicely stuffed in his backpack along with his old webshooters that he'd managed to Nick from his dad's workshop the day before.

His phone buzzed once again and this time , Peter felt like he was going to implode

Captain Pops: hey son! F.R.I.D.A.Y alerted me that you were breaking curfew. 

His attempt at a cheerful conversation was ruined by the fact that after the Siberia incident, he hadn't talked to him or tony face to face once.

Peter walked briskly towards a familiar alleyway when Steve texted him once again

Captain Pops: just come back home soon son. We'll talk once I wrap up these amendments to the accords in Wakanda.

Peter chuckled humourlessly. Like they were ever gonna be the same again. Even if no one told him, Peter was smart enough to figure out that his dads were tiptoeing around each other until the whole Civil War repercussions didn't die out. 

Dad had said that he'd be gone for only 2 days. It's been 14 . 

Pops sweared that he will come back to them once his friend was safe. That was still 2 weeks ago. Peter knew the truth.  
They couldn't live with each other without having a full blown cage match where Peter couldn't even play the referee because he was grounded and basically confined to his room until his parents could figure something out.

He pulled the homemade spider mask over his head and shot a web into the air. 

..........................................................................

Tony Stark looked up to General Ross yapping away at the amendments of the accords meeting.

He had been livid when he got an alert from F.R.I.D.A.Y that Peter hadn't reached home.  
But he also was freaked out like hell. 

He knew his son too well to know that Peter was practically devastated with the whole civil spat between the avengers.

Oh who was he kidding?..It's the rift between him and Steve that threw him over the edge.  
Steve... the man he had loved for so long.

****

His blue eyes glittered like the carribean ocean on a fine sunny day. He looked up at Tony, his eyes warm, expression bleeding into one of fond appreciation and love so deep it took the Billionaire’s breath away.

Tony smiled in euphoria as they took in the wonderful sight in front of them.  
Peter was slumped over his work desk fast asleep. He was softly snoring, his textbooks acting as his makeshift pillow. 

The couple slowly made their way to their son.  
"The school gives him too much work"Steve whispered to Tony.  
He lightly ran his hands through Peters brown locks.

"He's in almost all of the advanced classes Steve." Tony said "of course He's gonna have alot of homework"

"He's still a kid tony" Steve replied as Tony gathered all of Peters stuff and placed it in a neat stack on the table.

"He's fifteen...that falls in the rebellious teen phase Stevie..." Tony laughed.  
Steve quickly shushed him as Peter began to stir.

Both men held their breaths until Peter had stopped moving.  
He sighed softly as Steve slowly hooked his this right arm underneath the teenagers thighs and used his other hand to support his back.

He picked up Peter bridal style and began walking over to his bedroom with Tony in tow.  
Peters head was rested on Steves chest , his hand lightly gripping Steve's shirt.

Steve felt a soft warmth flutter in his chest.  
It had been so long since he carried Peter like this.  
"Why do you get to carry him?" Tony grumbled from behind  
They entered Peters room and moved towards his bed.  
"You can carry him next time" he replied.  
Tony huffed, a smile gracing his lips as pulled out Peters Star Wars blanket.

Steve gently laid Peter down and covered him up. He made to remove Peters hand from his shirt until Tony stopped him.  
Steve looked up in confusion as Tony sat down beside Peter. He motioned Steve to do the same.

Steve let go of Peters hand and sat on the edge of the bed, his back slightly bent to allow for Peter to keep his hold on him.  
Tony absentmindedly ran his hands through Peters hair.

"What would we be without him Stevie?" He softly mumbled.

Steve looked down at their son, his eyes shining.

"I can't even imagine..." he looked up to the mechanic and took his hand.

" I can't even imagine what I would be without you.." he said 

Tony felt a slight heat rising out of his cheeks as he clasped Steve's hand tightly.  
"Lets hope we never have to find out"

****

"Mr Stark " the general of assclowns addressed him.

He blinked, momentarily dazed and quickly covered his absentmindedness by pulling up the Stark charm.That was a defense mechanism that never let him down. 

It had the ability to leave people in awe while at the same time make them feel whatever Tony made them feel. And now, all he wanted to do was put the egoisitc maniac in his place. 

He had a bone to pick with the General. Concentrating all his pain and rage into a tight smile he said sweetly.

"Yes dear?" 

"Are you even with us Mr Stark?" General Ross asked in a clipped tone.

"Im so sorry if I got bored with your whole *we need to keep order and control* speech" he flippantly answered .

Ross's jaw tightened as he tried to keep his calm around the 13 heads of different government operations.

"It would be wise if you could focus on the subject at hand Mr Stark" he sneered.

Tony flashed his brilliant pearly whites as he took a sip of his scotch.

" The subject at hand requires no more consideration as we are all smart men here" Tony heard a few affirmations from the other members.  
He trained his eyes onto Ross as if challenging him to say anything else.

Ross cleared his throat. "Of course Mr Stark...but there are some things which we have to clarify like the fact that you want the rogue avengers to go free"

Tony groaned internally.  
" Currently , they are as free as can be in Wakanda. All I'm proposing the UN is to provide a temporary pardon so that we can get our shit together" he flared. 

As much as he wanted to get the fudge out of here, Tony knew that if left to Ross, Steve and his cronies wouldn't be able to see the light of day.  
The UN were already having problems with the bountiful success of a technologically advanced secret kingdom.  
They really didn't need another war on their hands. The last one ended up being too heartbreaking.

So Tony did what he was good at. He started being a Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys!!!...very sorry for the late update and the short chapter but I really wanted to post sth to keep my story going..  
> This is in Steve's POV

He was in the middle of reading the last page of the amended accords when his phone beeped. 

Normally Steve would refrain from using his custom made Starkphone as it reminded him of Tony, meticulously creating the phone from scratch in his lab.

But the unwelcome beeping could only have been one of Tonys protocols regarding their son.  
Peter, his little bundle of joy. The second best thing in his life. He could almost imagine Peter standing in front of him, his warm brown eyes twinkling with wonder. Alas, he could only imagine it.

Turns outs that the kid was missing his curfew and part of the helicopter parents protocol, F.R.I.D.A.Y sent him a text about Peter being about 6 blocks away from home.

He felt as if he were choking. Unable to swallow, unable to breathe. Home. He didn't even know if he could call their tower home anymore.

Inhaling sharply, he sent his son a text. 

Captain Pops: hey son! Your dad told me that you were breaking curfew

It was pathetic. Steve trying to act as if the world wasn't in ruins because of a stupid mistake he had made. The rest of the text was him basically rambling, words spewing out without any real meaning.

Well what else could he do?.

He couldn't as hell leave Wakanda and enter the United States without being arrested . He still hadn't been granted.a pardon and he was pretty sure that Tony would not be glad to see him.

Steve flipped the accords shut with a loud snap. T'challa looked up from his tablet in curiosity. 

They were currently seated around a large conference table in one of the kings' private rooms.  
The walls were decked with rich murals of Wakandan history and life where the floor to ceiling window in the right wall gave the super soldier a majestic view of the kingdom which was a technological marvel.

However, none of this could even hold a candle to the breathtaking wonder of Peter smiling and laughing in the arms of his family.  
Memories of Peter wormed it's way into Steve's mind and the fact that he may not see such happiness in his sons eyes again almost made Steve choke in emotion.

"Is something wrong Captain?" T'challa enquires. His eyes were soft and warm.He could gather enough from Steve's guilt stricken look to deduce that he was suffering.

Steve shook his head. "It's nothing your highness...I just need a little air"  
He graciously excused himself and left the room before the king realised the pain leaking from his eyes in the form of tears.

Steve needed to return to his family. The question being , if there even was a family for Steve to return to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying sorry in advance because college just started soo I won't be able to update as much as I can.  
> But gud news is that i have the whole story thought out and once i start writing during my break...it's gonna be a roller coaster.  
> :) :) :) expect a bucket *winks* load of Peter whump amongst stony feels...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this roller coaster.. comments are appreciated  
> 


End file.
